Ultrafine particles (UFP) are typically characterized as nanoparticles having sizes of 100 nm or less. Xerographic printing devices can be a source of UFP emissions during normal operation. However, there are numerous possible sources of the UFP emissions, including toner components, fuser roll lubricants or oils, paper, and plasticizers from plastic materials that constitute the main body of the device. Conventional approaches to reducing UFP emission have focused on lowering the fusing temperature of xerographic printing devices.